Bandit Trouble: No Mercy - 1/10/16
'Participants' Kaguya Fumetsu 'Title: No Mercy' Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -A bit of time after the great shock of finding out about his family's suffering and about Akatori's death. Fumetsu slept... mananged to... but he had nightmares throughout the whole night. At this point it didn't really bother him. His whole life was a nightmare. The only difference was that during an actual nightmare the problems he had just became more powerful, gained more strength to tourment Fumetsu over and over. He got out of bed after a bit of just laying there... not thinking too much about stuff because thinking would only bring more pain. His expression was blank, his eyes gave a cold stare to anything that he was looking at. The day that cracked him down, after he came back from the village with his new sword, the Kaguya decided to clean up. Upon reading the scroll once again, this time while it was a bit bloody, he found out that Akatori was tortured before she died. That only gave Fumetsu another shock... just another one. That made Fumetsu cold as ice. He wasn't even evil or anything like he was when he snapped, no, he was empty... cold... emotionless... He still wanted revenge, how could he not.. but now he was calm... or so he would look like. Even in his mind however, there was nothing going on. Once he got out of bed he looked at the two swords he had next to his bed.- "Body... and Soul... Yin... and Yang... They complete each other..." -He made a small remark, speaking to himself or more like talking to the shadows that were taunting him. He began walking towards his of the shadows or thinking he was.- "You don't have a body... you don't even have soul... You might be hallucinations but you are hallucinations of people with a body... yet no soul..." -He got dressed with a white hoodie, the same hoodie that he used in the pirate mission with Itsuki, the one that had a small hole around the chest area were Fumetsu got wounded but he treated the wound... he also wore a pair of black ninja pants. He also slid both of his feet in a pair of black ninja sandals. This time, the shadows were stronger, more demanding, they only continued with their torture *GO AHEAD, GO AND KILL PEOPLE!*- "Don't worry, I will"- This whole thing made Fumetsu appear as if he was talking to himself... and in reality he actually was. He began to nwrap the bandages from around his knuckles as they were now healed. He dropped the slightly bloody bandages on the table when he passed by it and walked to his counter to pull on his skeletal gloves. He soon wrapped his mask around his face as well. He simply stretched out a bit before getting Body and Soul and placing them on each side of his body in their sheath holders. After that he walked towards the balcony and out on it before jumping to the other rooftops. He soon found once of the mission boards scattered around the city so he jumped down to one and looked for a mission he would feel like doing. He would soon lock his eyes with the the paper that read "Bandit Trouble" on it. He took the paper and slipped it in his hoodie pocket, the money he slipped in there from the pirate mission were left home since he didn't need to walk around with coins in his pockets. His destination was now the training grounds. He would soon arrive there without problems and he got down from the roofs, searching for the bandits, on foot.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As he scanned and scanned the area, the bandits didn't show up... he continued to search, noticing that the strange weather was still there, no rain. Fumetsu searched all around the Training Grounds, listening to sounds, looking at the place. It only brought him painful memories of his Sensei and his team all together, training... while Akatori was watching them, perhaps with one of her proud smirks. He wondered if she was watching him right now... He wondered if she was disappointed or if she was proud... he wondered about a lot of things. He thought about so many ways he could've died that night... he thought about his nightmares that were showing him some of those ways. Everything seemed so dry since the rain stopped yet the colors of the village still reflected the sorrowful rain, and from the events that happened, Fumetsu's mind made this world full of darkness and sadness, anger and despair. Nothing was new besides that, the people were just curious about their rain, some were happy it was gone while some found its sudden stop weird and enjoyed having the rain the entire time... Before the events Fumetsu used to enjoy the rain, it was a sign of pureness to him, it was clean water, not too cold and not too warm, just fine and after all, the village is called Amegakure, The Village Hidden In The Rain. It’s only natural for it to rain here all the time or else the name of the village would be weird.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -When Fumetsu walked close to the walls of the Training Grounds, a bandit jumped off of it to Fumetsu's surprise, making a cut into Fumetsu's right shoulder, giving him a small wound that began to bleed, making his hoodie around that area all red. He growled lowly as the bandit landed on the ground and jumped back, being soon joined by another bandit who had two daggers, the one from before having like a pocket knife. The one with the daggers seemed to have a crazed look on his face as he was jumping from side to side, ready to strike, he definitely seemed like a fast one. The other was lost in thoughts, thinking of a plan to damage the genin as best as he could no matter what, they didn’t wanted to be killed or arrested after all. Fumetsu studied them both in great detail, he mostly did that with everyone, to beat your enemy easier you have to know them. He moving his hand over his wound and getting blood on his middle finger and index finger. Seeing as he was injured he let out a sigh and grabbed his katanas, pulling them both out and holding them back handed, the sharp edges facing the two outlaws. He watched as the one with the pocket knife wasn’t intimidated at all, perhaps quite confident. The other one had no change in his weird and crazy expression.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -The one with the pocket knife ran towards the white haired boy, jumping in the air and going for a hard kick. The Kaguya got his blades in the position of an X and blocked the kick. Fumetsu knew the other was about to use Fumetsu’s strength to jump off of his blades so Fumestsu slightly pulled back, making the bandit slip and fall down on his back. Fumetsu then hopped closer, stabbing his swords through the chest of the bandit and into the ground, killing him swiftly. Fumetsu looked into his eyes as the man faded… no remorse. While Fumetsu was slightly distracted the other man ran at him at high speeds. Fumetsu saw that he was being charged and pulled the blades out quickly, blocking an attack just in time. However, the bandit’s mad rush kept going and the attacks kept coming, fast attacks. The Kaguya kept blocking to the best of his abilities but he made a few mistakes having his left forearm cut a bit getting more blood on the hoodie. The attacks kept coming. Fumetsu found an opening to move his left arm slightly for and attack but it ended up parried by the guy’s daggers. While his sword was pressed to the bandit’s daggers, the genin found it kind of hard to keep his arm up against an adult that was using his weight to push. After losing most of his energy in that arm he dropped it down to his side and that ended up making the bandit who was using most of his force to fall towards Fumetsu’s left side, cutting it and landing on his knees and hands. Fumetsu turned slightly and stabbed the guy in the lower back, making him scream out in pain. Seeing as the enemy was still able to fight back, Fumetsu glared at the sight before throwing a harsh kick towards the man’s side, causing him to fall on the other side and roll on his back. He was now vulnerable since he dropped the daggers earlier from the hits. Fumetsu walked to him and stabbed the guy’s body several times, killing him… No mercy… Revenge.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He swung his swords to sweep the blood off the blades before sheathing them. He checked his side… blood… pain… wound. The hoodie was more bloody and more damaged. While the shadows congratulated him it felt like the ghosts of his loved ones weren’t… not at all. They were looking at him… he felt it.- “Well at least I didn’t slaughter them…” –He mumbled to himself lowly as a reply to the phantoms’ disappointed eyes. He looked back at the corpses as their blood was staining the ground, getting it once again wet but this time it wasn’t water like usual. ‘Perhaps… perhaps It’s not their fault… that I’m… depressed… but… they bring other people despair… there’s no point in keeping them alive… they are a waste… I don’t care if not everyone is a monster… I shall watch and see… I shall lay back and observe… I shall… I shall… JUDGE THEM…’ He kept thinking to himself as he looked at the mess he has left behind, his unstable mind changing thoughts everytime. He took his eyes off the corpses and headed towards the office. Once there he pulled the paper he had from the mission board and placed it on the desk, reciving his reward and leaving. He began walking through the village to get his thoughts to somehow stabilize. ‘I’ll KILL THEM or I’ll… I’ll SPARE THEM…’ The shadows yelled at him to kill while the phantoms calmly told him that not everyone deserves to die.- 'End Results:' While the mind of Fumetsu is at war at what should he do and what path should he take, his hallucinations continue and his insanity rises. He took two lives without mercy or remorse and completed the Bandit Mission with a few wounds.